nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Vagetorien
Vagetorien '''is the twelfth episode of The Nekci Menij Show, and the second to air in Season 2. It premiered on October 25th 2012, and has been watched over 100,000 times on YouTube as of February 2017. This episode features the first on-screen appearance of Lol Kem. Plot Nekci and Wesy are at the recording studio recording material for the former's upcoming new album, Penk Frondey Remon Relodied: The Ra-Pe. Medoner, who told Bayonse that she'd adopted Blo Ive in the previous episode, interrupts and asks if either of them have a coloured child she can borrow and pass off as the princess B. During this exchange, Nekci receives a call from her arch nemesis, Lol' Kem, from her workplace McDolans. Kem says that playtime is over and wants to settle her feud with Nekci once and for all. The call is cut short when her boss P£nk tells her to get back to work, but Kem manages to tell Nekci to meet her later for a rap battle. Adole and Rhenna are in the queue, having spent the day shopping for Halloween costumes. A hyperactive Adole scolds P£nk for the delay in their food, but later apologises, blaming her attempts to go vegetarian. When P£nk points out that she's just ordered 21 burgers, Adole reminds her that they have lettuce in them. Spotting the opportunity for promo, Xtine butts in to tell them about her new album Letis. P£nk reminds her that she shouldn't be there as she's previously been fired from the fast food establishment for replacing the toys in their Happy Meals with Genie In A Bottle remix EPs. Kem places Adole and Rhenna's burgers on the counter and leaves, with the customers rushing off hurriedly when P£nk asks them to pay. Outside McDolans, Kem meets Nekci, who's flanked by Medoner and Wesy. After trading some brief insults, Nekci asks for a beat, and the rap battle officially begins. However, just seconds in, Nekci decides she can't be bothered and cuts it short by fatally shooting Kem. The flop quens gather at the cemetery for Kem's funeral, with Gags providing the eulogy. She was buried next to her career, which previously died in 2007. Bayonse arrives late at the ceremony, and makes a beeline for Medoner, who still hasn't handed over Blo Ive. With all the flop quens in one place, Brinty takes the opportunity to sell her new lawnmower, which isn't working. This is because the lawnmower is actually Blo Ive in her buggy. Bayonse swiftly rescues her daughter, and the episode ends with Brinty leading her guests off to her Halloween Party. Extras Brinty appears out of a pumpkin at the end to promote the premiere of the Halloween episode in just a few days. She invites viewers to attend her celebration piss up, adding: "but breng a botel - am nut made of muny." Quotes *"Crust no, i semply ned to borrow a brown child" ''- '''Medoner explains why she has turned up at Nekci's recording studio'' *"Escus me, Rhenna has had 3 albums & 2 voge photoshuts sins wev bin stunden hear" ''- Adole complains about the service at McDolans'' *"As a finel tribute, she has bin buried nxt to her carear. We al wish her a fond fukof" ''- Gags reads the eulogy at Kem's funeral'' *"R u chosen wich long ovardue grave ud lik to occopy wen am thru wiv u?" ''- Bayonse prepares for a showdown with Medoner over Blo Ive's disappearance'' *''"K fuk dis" ''- '''Nekci Menij '''before she shoots Lol Kem Real life references *Wezy's "stinky ass pusy" rap is for a remix of "Va Va Voom" (Youtube) **"Tunechi" is one of Lil Wayne's nicknames and a common random interjection in his songs. *"HYFR" (Youtube) *"Revolver" *Madonna's two adopted African children *"Hello Good Morning" (Youtube) *Lil' Kim , a.k.a. The Queen Bee and The Notorious K.I.M. *"Shut Up Bitch" (Youtube) *''Playtime Is Over'' *''Black Friday'' *"Get the Party Started" *Dolan Duck *''21'' *"Lady Marmalade" (Youtube), which includes the line "voulez-vous coucher avec moi" and all that jazz. *"Genie In A Bottle" *''Lotus'' *"Marry the Night" (Youtube) *"Stupid Hoe" *"Bang, my shit bang" - "Roman Reloaded" (Youtube) *"The Motto" *''Femme Fatale '' External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 12 - Vagetorien on YouTube Category:Episodes